Britney 2.0 (Episode)
Britney 2.0 'is the second episode of ''Glee's fourth season, and the sixty-eighth episode overall. Source. This episode is set to premiere on September 20th, 2012. The episode is directed by Alfonso Gomez-Rejon and written by Brad Falchuk. Source Source 2 Spoilers Plot *When Brittany is kicked off the Cheerios squad (due to her low grades), it sets her on a rapid downward emotional spiral. The repeat-senior’s sullen temperament causes concern for her fellow gleeks, prompting Will to try and reinvigorate New Directions through the music of Britney Spears. As new roommates Kurt and Rachel move in to their New York apartment, Kurt reveals information about Cassandra July that could turn the tide in Rachel’s rocky relationship with the highly critical dance instructor. After Will fails to make a lasting positive impression on new student Jake Puckerman, he enlists the help of a former McKinley delinquent to intervene before Jake’s self-destructive behavior gets the best of him. Meanwhile, as Rachel grows increasingly frustrated by fiancé Finn’s lack of communication, Brody offers to help her with a “sexy” dance assignment. Source Source 2 *New Directions will perform "Gimme More" in the gym. They are supposed to be kicking ass and showing off their new-found popularity, singing to an eager audience. However, Brittany has gone the Britney route: depressed, sloppy, eating Cheetos, etc. She sings Gimme More and they end up getting booed by the school. Source *Rachel proves to her dance instructor, Cassandra July, that she can be sexy, with one of her lines "I do have it in me to be sexy. Sexy enough to play Evita. And Roxie. And Charity." She sings "Oops I Did It Again" in order to prove this. Source *“It’s one of the funniest episodes we have done,” declares exec producer Brad Falchuk. “Brittany is having some troubles and Will and Emma come up with a plan to her up.” But whereas the last Spears-athon “inspired her and brought her out of her shell, this time it backfires in a very bizarre way,” teases Falchuk. Bonus spoiler: It all works out in the end! Source *Rachel and Kurt get an apartment together. "They're struggling a little bit," Chris Colfer says of the pair's living situation. "They can't get their Manhattan apartment, so they have to go to Bushwick, and get an apartment there because it's cheaper. But their apartment is pretty nice, I have to say. For two broke kids, it turned out pretty nice." Source Sam, Rachel, Brittany and Santana *This tribute episode will focus on Brittany and Rachel. Source *Brittany is miserable without Santana and is lying face-down on her bed and sobbing. Source2 *Brittany sings Hold It Against Me and Gimme More, both of which are huge dance numbers. Source Source 2 *Rachel sings Oops... I Did It Again to prove that she can be sexy. However, her plan backfires and Cassandra kicks her out of class. Source *Santana and Brittany have a skype conversation in which Santana tells Brittany she's busy with school and cheerleading. The scene also features Lord Tubbington in a leather vest and sunglasses. Source *There is a scene where Brittany is lying on her bed and staring at her screen waiting for Santana to answer her call and Santana isn't logged on and doesn't pick up. Source *Brittany and Sam also have a conversation and Santana is heavily mentioned. Source *In the end, Brittany gets back on cheerios. Source * Brittany gets kicked off the cheerios because Sue finally realizes how bad her grades were/are, and she can’t have that low of a GPA and be on the Cheerios. According to Sue, she blames her pregnancy and hormones for letting it slide last season. It does happen directly after Hold It Against Me, which spurs her state of depression. And in the end, she does get some of her mojo back and says some really well thought out things to Sue that get her back on the team. I can’t remember if she gets back into the Glee club, because I know that after Gimme More it sounded like she quit/left, but keep in mind that I might be wrong on that last part - I don’t want to get anyone upset and/or hopes up. She’s depressed for all the reasons above, and she really did seem to have taken Santana leaving hard. She mentions feeling like she lost her best friend, and how no one gets her like Santana, or is able to protect her/comfort her like her. Brittany is just a mess really. But she does gain her focus back by the end. Source Puck and Jake *Puck returns in this episode. Source *Puck has a heart to heart talk with Jake. Source *As it turns out, the Puckermans are a pretty crabby clan. But Jacob Artist, who portrays Puck's half-brother, assures us that there's a reason behind it all. "He's kind of coming into McKinley as a little bit of a lone wolf. There are going to be a lot of interesting layers the viewers will get a taste of. He has an interesting backstory with his family - and there are a lot of hidden things he does that you'll get to see." Source *Glee loves love triangles. I love a good one, too. And it sounds like Puck Jr. could be involved in one of the many we'll see this season. "Jake is definitely going to have some romantic drama going on. He's interested in the new ladies," Artist says. "I think looking for somebody that can balance him out. He can be a little crass - so I think wants somebody that can balance him out." Source Production *Filming for this episode started on Wednesday July 25th, alongside The New Rachel. Source *Lea tweeted that August 15 is the last day for shooting the Britney tribute episode. Source Scenes *Mark Salling confirmed he started filming today. (7/27) Source *The Scene for Gimme More was shot in the Gym on Friday (8/3). Source *Iqbal Theba (Principal Figgins) filmed his first scenes for the season. (8/3) Source *Chord filmed a scene which involved a lot of Strawberries (8/6). Source *Jacob filmed a scene in the audtiorium (8/8). Source *Scenes involving Slushees have been filmed (8/8). Source *Jenna filmed a scene with Jacob (8/9). Source *Melissa Benoist (Marley) completed her first week on set. (8/10). Source *Chord stated : "It's so hot today at McKinley! Clothes are coming off!" on his twitter. *We see Santana briefly.Source 1 Music Lea *Lea was in the studio recording a classic Britney Spears song. (7/31) Source *Lea was at dance rehearsal learning a very sexy number (8/14) Source Chord *Chord was in the studio, working on a "little group number" of a very recent Britney song. (7/20) Source Heather *Heather was in the studio. (7/31) Source Jenna *Jenna was in the dance studio rehearsing two Britney numbers. (8/1) Source *Jenna is involved with at least one Britney number. (8/2) Source *Jenna sings in 2 Britney numbers. Source Jane *Jane Lynch was in the studio (8/10), however this could be for Makeover, which is most likely as Sue and Will have a Judy Garland duet in that episode. Source Alex, Jenna and Melissa *There is a musical number and scene with Wade/Unique, Tina and Marley. There are dancers also featured Source Source Source Becca *Becca sings in this episode at some point. Source Songs This episode will feature eight of Britney's songs. Source All of the songs are by Britney Spears unless otherwise stated. Source for the song order. Source *Hold It Against Me. Sung by Brittany and the Cheerios. Source Source 2 Source 3 *Boys/Boyfriend' by ''Britney Spears/Justin Bieber. Sung by Artie and Blaine. *'Womanizer'. Sung by Unique, Tina and Marley. Source *'(You Drive Me) Crazy/Crazy. '''by ''Britney Spears/Aerosmith. Sung by Jake and Marley. Source 1 Source 2 Source 3 *'3'. Sung by Sam, Joe and Tina. Source 1 Source 2 Source 3 *'Oops!... I Did it Again'. Sung by Rachel. Source 1 Source 2 *'Gimme More'. Sung by Brittany with New Directions. *'Everytime'. Sung by Marley. Source 1 Source 2 Guest Stars Special Guest Stars *Kate Hudson as Cassandra July. Source Guest Stars *Melissa Benoist as Marley Rose. Source *Samuel Larsen as Joe Hart. Source *Josh Sussman as Jacob Ben Israel. Source *Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins. Source *Becca Tobin as Kitty. Source *Dean Geyer as Brody Weston Source *Jacob Artist as Jake Puckerman Source *Alex Newell as Wade Adams Source Trivia *This is the second Britney Spears tribute, the first being Britney/Brittany (making Britney Spears the first aritist to have two tribute episodes on Glee). **Just like Britney/Brittany, this will be the second episode of its season. **Both episodes include Brittany singing a solo (I'm A Slave 4 U, Hold It Against Me, and Gimme More), Rachel singing a solo (Baby One More Time, and Oops!... I Did It Again), Artie singing (Stronger and Boys/Boyfriend), Same gender duet (Me Against The Music, Boys/Boyfriend), and a group number with Brittany on Female Lead (Toxic and Gimme More) **Both episodes also include at least one song not by Spears (The Only Exception, Boyfriend, and Crazy). *This is the first episode to air exactly a year after an episode from the previous season. This episode will air on September 20, 2012 while The Purple Piano Project, in fact, aired on September 20th, 2011. Tina is also wearing the dress she wore during You Can't Stop The Beat. *Rachel and Brittany's first solos for season four with "Oops!... I Did It Again" and "Hold It Against Me," respectively. *First time Tina sings on two songs with two other people in the same episode. *This marks the first time a tribute episode has songs by the featured artist in a mash-up with other artists' songs. *With this episode included, Glee has sung at least one song from each of Britney Spears's albums. **Baby One More Time and (You Drive Me) Crazy from the album "...Baby One More Time" **Oops!... I Did It Again and Stronger from the album "Oops!... I Did it Again" **I'm A Slave 4 U and Boys from the album "Britney" **Me Against The Music, Toxic, and Everytime from the album "In The Zone" **Gimme More from the album "Blackout" **Womanizer from the album "Circus" **3 from the album "Britney: The Singles Collection" **Hold It Against Me from the album "Femme Fatale" Gallery 97533504e74811e184b222000a1e8bbb 7.jpg 2c6f7684e74911e1a8b522000a1e9e04 7.jpg reg_634.eo.Glee.DeanGeyer.LeaMichele.KateHudson.081512_copy.jpg|Dean on set. Kate and Lea in the background Tumblr m8vadygjoX1ryu8moo1 500.png 562696 494025950624852 1229179060 n.jpg tumblr_m9ucf5fCM91qg49w0o10_500.jpg tumblr_m9ucf5fCM91qg49w0o5_500.jpg tumblr_m9ucf5fCM91qg49w0o1_500.jpg tumblr_m9ucf5fCM91qg49w0o2_500.jpg tumblr_m9ucf5fCM91qg49w0o3_500.jpg tumblr_m9ucf5fCM91qg49w0o4_500.jpg tumblr_m9ucf5fCM91qg49w0o7_500.jpg tumblr_m9ucf5fCM91qg49w0o8_500.jpg tumblr_m9ucf5fCM91qg49w0o9_400.jpg tumblr_m9udeymkpM1ql1znmo2_400.jpg 10496_454946491216288_1216331527_n.jpg 223885_454946754549595_633117107_a.jpg 246774_454946507882953_1207636824_n.jpg 304970_454946621216275_1144348738_n.jpg 377258_454946714549599_940664596_n.jpg 376579_454946704549600_942115338_n.jpg 421649_454946591216278_1705630337_n.jpg 423923_454946794549591_1919396548_n.jpg 431316_454946454549625_839103849_n.jpg 539286_454946667882937_1518478898_n.jpg 548160_454946644549606_992335189_n.jpg 561590_454946547882949_1885109301_n.jpg 578511_454946681216269_2088540564_n.jpg 644207_454946567882947_1362239587_n.jpg NY poster.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Season Four Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Tribute Episodes Category:Season Four Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Tribute Episodes Category:Season Four Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Tribute Episodes Category:Season Four Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Tribute Episodes